concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitney Houston Moment of Truth World Tour
The Moment of Truth World Tour was Whitney's second worldwide tour, and supported her multi-platinum hit album Whitney. The trek started on July 4, 1987 Tampa, Florida, where she played to over 70,000 people and continued overseas during 1988 in Europe, Asia and Australia. The tour was one of the top ten highest-grossing tours of the year. The North American leg of the tour alone grossed over $20.1 million, enough to make her the second highest-earning female entertainer of the year according to Forbes. In addition, the European leg was sold out. The name of the tour, Moment of Truth, was a track that was to be on the Whitney album and subsequently left off and was replaced with "You're Still My Man". The song "Moment of Truth" was featured on the B-side to the US 7" single for "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)". It was also released on the CD single for "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)". In Europe, Houston visited 12 countries, playing to over half a million fans. Houston played nine consecutive nights at Wembley Arena in London. At the same time, the singer had just broken The Beatles' record of seven consecutive #1 singles in the US. A party was thrown with guests such as Elton John, Fleetwood Mac, and Clive Davis. Houston cancelled an Italian concert date after agreeing to fly back to London to pay tribute to a then-imprisoned Nelson Mandela who was celebrating his birthday. Houston performed a set at Wembley Stadium, playing to over 72,000 fans during the historic event. Following this, Houston resumed her tour in Italy. In 1988, Houston returned from the European leg to perform a benefit concert for the United Negro College Fund on August 28 at Madison Square Garden in New York. It was Houston's only North American date during 1988 after playing 89 dates the previous year. The concert raised over $300,000 for the UNCF. Like her previous tour, Houston again performed on a round stage in the center of the arena or auditorium so that everyone could see her. The seven-piece band was situated below her. There were two outfit changes; no stage props. However, unlike her previous tour, Houston called upon three backup dancers during the uptempo songs. The dance routines were choreographed by Damita Jo Freeman and Khandi Alexander. Jonathan Butler opened for select dates, and Kenny G was featured as the main opening act the North American leg. With two albums under her belt, the singer had more material to choose from. She included most of the songs from Whitney, the biggest hits from her debut, as well as the gospel song "He/I Believe". Houston also performed songs from her peers during various concerts, interpreting Aretha Franklin, Chaka Khan, Luther Vandross, Anita Baker, and Janet Jackson. Like her debut tour, Houston proved herself to be a creative musician. She rearranged most of the songs into soulful jazzy numbers and did a lot of improvisation. The Montreal Gazette said, "Whatever faults the 24-year-old singer has, she is first and foremost a creative musician." The pop hit "How Will I Know" was given a jazzy beginning and gospel-like ending. "You Give Good Love" was slowed down into a steamy and sensual slow jam. Houston often scatted with sax player Jay Davidson on "Just the Lonely Talking Again". Most critics noted "He/I Believe" and "Greatest Love of All" as being the show's highlights. Despite the praise for her voice and arrangements, many critics noted her lack of dancing and movements. The Richmond Times said "she is about as stiff as a cardboard box." Some noted that she lacked a true personality. Others complained that despite the name of the tour, she followed the same formula as her previous tour. Jon Pareles of the New York Times reviewed her Madison Square Garden concert and said, "Ms. Houston may be a new kind of pop singer for the video era: an encyclopedic, restless virtuoso. She has absorbed the soul and pop styles of everyone from Aretha Franklin to Barbra Streisand to Diana Ross to Al Green; she can deliver a gospel rasp, a velvety coo, a floating soprano and a cheerleader's whoop." Personnel *Musical Director/Piano: John Simmons *Bass guitar/bass synthesizer: Rickey Minor *Keyboards: Willard Meeks *Saxophone: Jay Davidson *Guitar: Steve Kelly *Drums: Gregory Grainger *Percussion: Kevin Jones *Background vocalists: Gary Houston, Felicia Moss, Voneva Simms, Billy Baker *Dancers: Frantz Hall, Leesa Humphrey, Raymond Delbarrio *Choreographer: Damita Jo Freeman *Assistant choreographer: Khandi Alexander Set list: 1987 Instrumental Intro (contain elements of "How Will I Know, "Saving All My Love for You" and "You Give Good Love") "Let the Feeling Flow" "How Will I Know" "You Give Good Love" "Love Is a Contact Sport" "Just the Lonely Talking Again" "Love Will Save the Day" "Saving All My Love for You" "You're Still My Man" (performed on select dates in North America) "For the Love of You" (contain elements of "Never Too Much") "I Know Him So Well" (with Cissy Houston) (performed on select dates in North America) "He, I Believe" "Didn't We Almost Have It All" Medley: "Sweet Love" / "Control" / "Sweet Thing" (performed on select dates in North America) / "Stop to Love" "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" "Greatest Love of All" 1988–1989 "Didn't We Almost Have It All" "Love Will Save the Day" "You Give Good Love" "So Emotional" "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" "Love Is a Contact Sport" "How Will I Know" "Saving All My Love for You" "He, I Believe" "Wonderful Counselor" (contain elements of "He's Alright") "(You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman" "You Send Me" Dreamgirls Tribute: "When I First Saw You" / "Family" (performed with Cissy Houston and Gary Houston) (performed only at Madison Square Garden, August 28th) "Greatest Love of All" "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" July, August 1987: Houston performed a medley of Anita Baker's "Sweet Love", Janet Jackson's "Control", and Luther Vandross' "Stop to Love", also included was Chaka Khan's "Sweet Thing" (only on select dates). Like her previous tour, and all future tours, Houston included gospel songs in her set. October 12, 1987: during the concert in Portland, Whitney sang "Happy Birthday" acapella to her brother and back-up singer.